NOM
[http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=nom NOM] or The National Organization for Marriage is a Real American movement and a Godly Organization in charge of protecting heterosexual marriage for all Americans. They also have the patriotic duty to save our children from the evils of Gay Marriage and rescue them from the grasp of those Godless Sodomites! These Real American Heroes launched a pro-heterosexual website called 2M4M and 2M4M stands for “2 Million for Marriage” Maggie Gallagher: A Real American Hero Who is she? The Homo Storm History of NOM NOM was started by Real American Hero Maggie Gallagher and it is funded with mormon Christian money, none of that Gay Money. It was her idea to launch a pro-heterosexual website and to name it 2M4M, and everyone loved the name! But their fight didnt stop there, once they consolidated and rallied the base against The Gays, the next step was to release an educashunal film (*educational, learn to spell) explaining the "dangers" of Gay Marriage. It is hard to believe but the majority of Americans do not understand that Gay Marriage is not just a threat to Americans, but a threat to American Civilization! 2M4M When NOM launched 2M4M they received millions of requests for membership and the new members pledged that they would get married as soon as they could... strangely enough none of the new members seem to be paired with women at the moment, but they did introduce 2M4M to many of their best friends, which oddly enough they are weird... Protecting the Sanctity of Heterosexual Marriage The Gay Marriage Threat Gay Marriage is known to cause gayness and liberalism in the minds of the people who are expose to it, is worst than nucular radiation. Which is why Gay Marriage must be banned before it starts to get people ideas. It is also the slippery slope into bestiality marriage and worst... incest! Which is why the Government must ban Gay Marriage and monitor teh gheys to make sure they are not sodomizing each other. There is Scientific Evidence that Gay Marriage encourages and is the cause of: *Crime *Murder *Incest *Genocide *Wars *Disease *Earthquakes *Acts of God *Crimes Against Humanity *Increased Frequency of Raising of the Eyebrows. Is true! We have sciency evidence to prove it! Bestiality Marriage Gay Marriage Corrupts Our Children! Gay Marriage confuses and “gayfies” our children! NOM has clear evidence that our children are under the dangerous threat of Teh Gheys, and they are demanding the American Government to stop The Gays from harming our children! But the liberals do not care for the safety of our poor children. Please! Someone think of the children!!! Gay Marriage Corrupts America’s Army! Hate to break it to you but this guy will be a model... NOM’s Right to Deny Rights Under Threat!! The Gays, liberals, and Bears have united in forces to stop NOM and their Agenda to save Heterosexual Marriage. They have accused NOM and the Real American Heroes that support the ban on Gay Marriage as hatemongers! Not true! Is it hateful to love America? Is it wrong to love Heterosexual Marriage? I guess Gays would never understand since they never have been Heterosexually married before... You lot really need to stop using the 'We love america' shroud to hide you single mindedness. Projects H.O.M.O. NOM will launch a new project called H.O.M.O. (Heterosexual Organization for Marriage Outreach), the project is meant to help heterosexual couples whose marriages are at risk of divorce because of gay marriage. UPDATE * The H.O.M.O. has reached British shores, promoting the wonders of forced Heterosexual Marriage! New Age of Consent! 14 is The New 20!! Early Marriage Prevents Teen Pregnancy! *Abstience, Early Marraige and GOD The Next Step To Protect Heterosexual Marriage from Teh Geys: Ban Divorce It makes sense! Legalize Infidelity/Poligamy No, really. To protect the sanctity of marriage we need more marriages! Project: P.U.R.I.T.Y. The NOM's new project is to protect racial purity our children against undesirables. Which is why Project P.U.R.I.T.Y. (Project United Race In Times of Yesteryears) was started to keep America safe, pure and white American Project: B.A.N. Project B.A.N. (Ban All Now) is the lastest on the NOM's project to Protect All Real Americans against the threat of Gay Marriage. The Project is an attempt to introduce a bill that will ban all marriages so that way we can stop the gays from marrying other gays. International NOM In a surprising move, the joos have joined NOM's agenda and opened their own NOM agency in the Baby Jesus' homeland! And the best part is they want a law that says that you can only considered a married couple if you have 12 kids! one kid! Take that gays! Everyone knows gay people can get prego! The Joowish NOM has called their project 12MK4J (12 Million Kids For Joos!) Members Bob Dole Funding The crap that comes out of your mouth! Latest Victims of the Homosexual Threat! *Doug Manchester: The man who donated $125,000 to fund Prop 8. Without this courageous man, we wouldn't been able to trample on the rights of the gays the gay menace. Unfortunately the gays have retaliated against Mr. Manchester by sabotaging his marriage! They must pay! See Also * National Organization for Colbert External Tubes * NOM Official webtube * National Organization for Man Lady Marriage *2m4m twitter *2m4m livejournal *A Gaythering Storm *what liburals think of 2m4m *what teh gheys think of 2m4m *Maggie Gallagher: A Real American Hero *Maggie Gallagher thanks Stephen Colbert for his support *NOM protects the sanctity of Marraige *The Homo storm is coming! *A child claimed by The Gays *Friends and Allies of NOM *The Gays invade Jamaica *The Gays infiltrates our government *another child claimed by the gays *GOP supports NOM *How Gay Marriage caused my divorce *NOM to release new study that teh gay disease is bad *Real American Hero demands Marriage to be Protected from The Gays! *Church to expand sanctity of marriage *Activist Judge to bring back Gay Marriage! *Vote for the Best Anti-gay marriage ever! *Maine to be overrun with gays, please send money help! *NOM to teach teh geys the wonders of abstinence *Straight Marriage already under threat! *NOM to save California from evils of fornication and straight divorce teh geys threat! *NOM to receive additional funds to stop Gay Threat! *The Misadventures of Maggie *NOM to stop the gay threat and infidelity threat *NOM calls for Real Americans to rise up against Gay threat *The Man Behind Prop 8: The Man, The Myth, The Legend and his lesbian sister *Gay Agenda continues to damage family values *NOM supports "Till Death Do Us" Part *Same Sex Marriage is destroying our economy! *Even Black Folks dont want Teh Gey *Army of NOM rescues neighborhood infected with Teh Gey *Teh Geys undermine NOM once again! *The zombie of MLK demands gay brains *NOM's freedom of speech at risk! "Stop oppressing our freedom!" *Gayrmageddon is here!!! *Gay stole God's rainbow *Activist Judge ruins marriage for everyone *Emergency News: gay-brainwashed traitor betrays NOM! *Republicans last bastion of hope to protect marriage. *How NOM fought for America's freedom from the gay threat